Just Physical
by puedo ir el bano
Summary: Ginny finds Draco in the Prefects Bathroom with a bit of a problem, and decides to help him out. Let the smut begin! DG sex.
1. The Predicament

Ginny Weasley was extremely horny. And fidgety. And bored. But, mostly horny. On normal occasions, whenever Ginny felt the extreme urge to snog someone, she went and snogged her boyfriend. But, Ginny had had to break up with her five month boyfriend, Dean Thomas, because he was a pillock about Quidditch. _Why do I always pick the Quidditch-obessed ones?_

It was well after curfew, but Ginny didn't care. All she could think about was getting to the Prefect's Bathroom and letting the running water quench her desire. It was just her luck that the Gryffindor Tower was quite far from the Prefect's Bathroom, and Ginny had to sneak around to get there.

_Finally_, she thought, seeing the portrait. The portrait was cracked open a bit. _Someone forgot to close it_, she muttered to herself. As she neared the portrait, she heard an odd moaning. It sounded like, well, it sounded like someone - a boy - was getting himself off.

Being extremely horny and curious about the situation, Ginny peeked in. The picture she saw shocked her beyond all reason.

There, sitting on the littlecounter table, was Draco Malfoy, robes off, pants down, his huge throbbing dick sticking straight out. He was rubbing it, but didn't seem to be getting any success.

Suddenly, Ginny had an idea. She was horny, and obviously Malfoy was horny. _No time to waste!_ She flung open the portrait door and stepped in. Malfoy jumped up and screamed at her, "What the hell, Weasley?"

But Ginny was too preoccupied looking at his penis. It was bigger than Dean's, that was for sure, and wider by maybe an inch or two. He sneered. "I suppose you've never seen a penis before."

This shook Ginny out of her spell. She snorted and said, "I have six brothers, and I've had quite a few boyfriends. I've seen quite a few in my day." This was a lie - the only one she had ever seen hard was Dean's. She had seen her brothers when they were younger, but come on, they were her brothers!

"Shove off," Draco said. But Ginny had other plans.

"You need help," she said, walking towards him. She stared point blank at his penis. "And I can give it to you."

"You're nutters," said Draco.

Ginny shook her head. "Nope, just horny." With that, she pushed Draco down into the seat. He sprawled onto the chair, his legs wide open.

Draco was shocked to see the littlest Weasley kneel before him and blow slightly on the tip of his penis. He was even more shocked to see his erection get bigger before her.

Ginny decided to wing it.She slowly took the tip of Draco's penis into her mouth and sucked on it gently. She felt him put his hands on her head, tangling in her hair, and heard him moan. Taking more of him into his mouth, she swirled her tongue around his large penis.

Draco moaned and pushed her head towards him, forcing her to take more of him in her mouth. Ginny had atleast four inches of him in her mouth, but she knew she could take more. As she felt his penis touch the back of her throat, she resumed sucking.

Draco pushed her head harder onto him, knowing that she might choke, and that her face was buried in his pubic hair. He thought of the fact that she was a Weasley, but his protests quickly disolved when she had began sucking again.

Ginny was dripping at her core, getting more turned on by every moan Draco made. She knew he was going to burst any moment, and couldn't wait to have his cum fill her throat and spill over her lips. She got what she wanted when Draco began to shake and, seconds later, Ginny was swallowing massive amounts of cum.

He pulled out of her mouth, his penis still cumming, and sprayed his cum onto her face and hair. The sight of her, dripping in his cum, was incredibly exciting. As his penis began to get soft, he pulled his pants up and buttoned them.

"Thanks, Weasley," he muttered, before walking out the door.

Ginny stayed in that position, wondering what the hell she had just done.

* * *

Review please! Next chapter will come soon. 


	2. Time for Lunch

Ginny wrapped her legs around the faucet and pushed herself up against the water. This was a technique that Ginny often used to get herself off, and it usually worked. But, ever since the rendevouz she had had with Malfoy a week ago, Ginny had been unable to get herself off. She had tried hands, water, penetration - nothing.

But she was still trying. Ginny was pressed so close to the faucet, that it was almost in her. And that is the state that Draco Malfoy found her in.

"Ah!" She shrieked when she saw him open the portrait door. Her legs unwrapped from the faucet and she fell into the deep bath. Spluterring, she swam up to the top. "Malfoy.."

She could see he already had an erection in his pants. _Guess he comes here often_, she thought. He walked over to her and stuck his hand out.

"Get out of the water, Weasley," he said.

Ginny stared at him. "What?" She was naked, all 5'6" of her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. She was sprawled across the bathroom tile floor. Her hair was dripping wet and all over the place. She was breathing heavily. Draco enjoyed watching her breasts jiggle up and down with each breath, and was even more pleased to find a small, red forest above her private area.

"I owe you," he said, getting onto the floor. He had her legs spread open before she even could say "no". He glanced at her excited yet shocked face and then turned to look at her slightly wet cunt. Without a word, he lowered his head to her and lightly flicked her clit with his tongue.

Immediately, Ginny spazzed. This was what she needed. This was was she had been dreaming of. As Draco flicked her clit again, her hands went to her breasts and she began to gently play with them.

Draco began to suck on her clit, knowing that this was the most pleasure she had experienced in weeks. Her clit began to swell and he moved down to her vagina. He placed a soft chaste kiss on her core and then slowly thrusted his tongue into her.

"Oh!" Ginny moaned, one hand reaching to her head. She grabbed her hair and pressed herself up into his mouth. Draco began to delve deeper into her core, feeling satisfied that she was getting off so well. He was extremely pleased when her cunt began to gush with cum, and she fell breathlessly on the tile.

Draco lapped up the cum, wanting to taste every bit of her. When her cunt was just moist, he stood up and looked her firmly in the eyes. "We're even." And then he left the bathroom once again.

* * *

Draco didn't know why he had gone searching for the Weasley. She just .. interested him. Ever since a week ago, that was all he could think about.

* * *

Review! 


	3. Lavatory Fun

"The Snigglefiggers really do exist," said Luna, her wand tucked behind her ear.

"No, they don't," counted Hermione, gritting her teeth.

It was another train ride home on Christmas break for Ginny Weasley and her friends and family. Neville was tending a new plant he had gotten and Hermione and Luna were in a squabble about whether or not some creatures were real. Ron and Harry had escaped the compartment to get pumpkin juice and candy. _Lucky ones, _thought Ginny, rolling her eyes as Hermione became angrier.

Just as Hermione was about to ask Ginny's opinion, the compartment door flew open. Ron and Harry strolled in, arms full of candy. Ron had goblets of pumpkin juice magickly following him from behind.

"Pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes!" yelled Harry, grinning.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Drooble's Best Blowing Gum! Chocolate Frogs!" cried Ron, already chewing on a cake. He turned around and began passing out the goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Heeeree-you-gow," said Ron, with a mouthful. He stretched his arm to give Ginny a goblet and lost his balance. The pumpkin juice flew onto Ginny's shirt, staining it with a large, orange spot.

"RON!" yelled Ginny, jumping up.

"Oi, Ginny, I'm sorry!" said Ron, scrambling to his feet. "Here let me..." He took out his wand and pointed to her.

"Don't bother," she said, pushing past him. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Ginny walked to the end of the train, glad that no one she knew had seen her stained blouse. She stepped into the small lavatory and unbuttoned her blouse. Slipping it off, she turned the faucet water on and began to scrub at it. Magical spells didn't get pumpkin juice out.

Ginny was getting more and more frustrated as the stain wouldn't leave her shirt. Her hair had fallen from her messy bun as she scrumbed the shirt. She jumped back against the wall when the bathroom door flew open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway.

Quickly, she pulled her shirt over her bra-clasped chest. _I should've locked the door_, Ginny thought. She stared at him and he said nothing.

Suddenly, he took a step in and shut the door. He walked towards her and with one great movement, pushed her against the wall hard and smashed his lips onto hers.

"Why do you do this to me?" he muttered. But, Ginny was too preoccupied with the hands that had ripped her shirt away from her chest. One hand had slipped under her bra cup and was drawing circles around her nipples. The other was sliding down and under her skirt, under her underwear, and was tangled in her pubic hair.

With two fingers, he expertly spread her vaginal lips apart. With his middle finger, he began to stroke her clit, back and forth, up and down. Ginny had spread her legs wide open; he was literally holding her up against the wall.

She gasped as his middle fingers stopped working at her clit and thrusted itself into her vagina. He seemed to be searched for something, but Ginny didn't complain. The sensation was amazing.Ginny's knees buckled as he found what he was searching for - her G-spot.

Draco felt her slide down the wall a bit; she couldn't hold herself up. He smirked as he pressed his middle fingers onto her G-spot again. Her cum was dribbling out of her in buckets. As he felt her come for the second time, he slipped his finger out of her, pushed down her panties, pocketed them, and left the loo.

* * *

Review please.


	4. A Game of Quidditch

"You're supposed to catch the damn Quaffle, Ginny, not fumble it!" Harry screamed.

Wiping her forehead, Ginny glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. "I'm trying," she gritted. But she knew that wasn't giving this practice her all. She kept thinking about Draco Malfoy - his hair, his body, his penis, and oh - those fingers. Those magestic fingers that could make her scream.

She blushed as she thought of what Harry or anyone would say if she told them this. Shaking her head, she gave Harry one of her infamous puppy looks. "I'm sorry, Harry, really, I am."

He sniffed and patted her on the shoulder. "S'okay, just play better at the game."

She smiled weakly. "Sure thing, mate." She watched as her brother Ronald flew to Harry and they began whispering to eachother. Finally, they came out of their huddle and Harry yelled that practice was over.

"To the locker room!" Ron whooped, flying towards the infamous shack that the Gryffindor Quidditch team called their own.

Ginny was glad practice was over. She flew to the locker room and quickly dumped her broom, pads, and ripped off her robes. The robes were sticking to her body from all the sweat.

"Gross," said Ginny, taking a towel off a hook on the wall. "I'm taking a shower."

"We've got to go to Hagrid's," said Harry, who had just washed his face. He and Ron ran out of the room.

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower. Stripped of her clothes, the water felt fantastic on her boiling skin. She could hear the slams of the locker room door as her teammates left to go to dinner.

_I'm starving_, Ginny thought. _Better get out so I can make it to dinner on time._

Ginny shut the shower off and wrapped herself in her towel. Stepping out of the shower, she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy leaning against her locker, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Malfoy!" she yelped. He didn't say anything, just stared at her as she dripped on the floor. Ginny walked towards him. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

Ginny shut up as Draco grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her against her locker. _We seem to be doing this a lot. _Immediately, his lips had grasped her owns in a hard, wanting kiss. Ginny could feel the desire run from him into her.

Draco has managed to slip his hand in between the two folds of Ginny's towel. In one swift moment, he had Ginny's hands off the towel and the towel falling to the ground. He rubbed his knee on her exposed clit and Ginny moaned.

"You owe me," he said, staring straight at her eyes. Ginny, lost in the moment, nodded and breathed a yes. He cupped her left breast in one of his hands and the other traveled to hip and hung loosely there. Her hands were pushing against his chest, trying to relieve him of his shirt. She managed to rip his shirt off of him and throw it carelessly on the ground.

Pushing her against the locker was becoming tiring. Draco managed to grab her and pull her down to the floor. He stared at the beauty that was beneath him - her fiery red hair was spread around her head, her lips were sore from the hard snogging, and tiny droplets of water were still outlining her body.

Draco pulled off his pants and reached down to pull of his boxers when Ginny spoke. "I -" she said, stopping herself. She shook her head and grabbed the rim of his boxers herself.

"I want you," admitted Draco. She nodded and pulled down her boxers, exposing his long, throbbing cock.

At that moment, Ginny became paralyzed. She had only had had sex once - with Dean, of course. He had literally been her first in everything - handjobs, blowjobs, sex. Draco was much bigger than Dean and the thought of his penis inside her was impossible.

Draco quietly spread her legs out around him and rubbed her vagina. It was dripping wet. He posed himself in front of her core and looked at her. She braced herself as Draco began to push himself inside her.

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes as her vagina was forced to become wider and wider to fit Draco's manhood. She could feel him slipper deeper inside her and finally felt him stop. He was still above her and he allowed her to get used to the newfound feeling.

Draco began to slowly pull out of her and in quick movements, thrusted himself back into her. Ginny's moans of pain became moans of pleasure as she tried to spread her legs even farther to take him in more. She dug her nails into his back and pressed herself against his cock, trying to fully enclose him. His movements became faster and faster and Ginny felt she was about to come. She knew he was, too, as his leg muscles became jittery and he spazzed above her.Simultaneously, they came and Draco fell onto her.

They laid on the cold ground of the locker room, listening to eachother breathe. Ginny was breathing fast and it was hard to take in air. As Draco slipped out of her, he began a search for his wand. Finding it, he muttered a charm at her that flew into her stomach. She slowly got into a sitting position, leaning against the locker, and looked at the floor.

"Okay," she said, not making eye contact.

He didn't say anything, but slowly pulled his trousers on. When he was fully dressed, he left the locker room, leaving Ginny naked on the floor to ponder on what was happening between the two of them.

* * *

Review!


End file.
